


You're Welcome

by WildfireInStarlight



Series: Voltron Ficlets [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Moana (2016) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireInStarlight/pseuds/WildfireInStarlight
Summary: It's laundry day and Shiro does some singingThat's it. That's the plot.





	You're Welcome

Shiro folded a pair of Keith's Iron Man boxers and set them in his assigned red basket. Laundry days were usually spent with him singing to himself since everyone else was usually either asleep or just busy doing something else. In Pidge's case, this always resulted in them playing video games. How they figured out how to hook up their game station to the castle, he wasn't too sure and the math and science behind it all would probably give him a headache anyway. Best to leave the math to Pidge.

Lance's Captain America boxers made an appearance in a blue basket next and he rolled his eyes. Of course, the two of them would have warring boxers. Why wouldn’t they?

“Okay, okay. I see what's happening here,” He began singing, hell, he even danced in tune to it. “You're faced to face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel.” Pidge's green ninja turtle boxers fell into a green basket. “It's adorable; well, it's nice to see that paladins never change. Open your eyes and let's begin; yes, it's really me, it's Shiro, breathe it in.” Another pair of Iron Man socks made its way into Keith's basket. “I know it's a lot; the hair, the bod, when you're staring at a pala-god. What can I say-”

“A pala-god, huh?” He startled and turned from the laundry basket to face- Lance, who was raking his eyes from his head to his toe. Gods.

“Lance!” Yeah, okay, what were you supposed to say when your boyfriend walks in on you singing? He rubbed at the back of his neck and glanced to the side as his face heated up.

“S’okay, we all know that you're a “ _ pala-god _ ”, babe.” He laughed, pressing a kiss to Shiro's lips before moving past him and towards the kitchens. “And everyone knows that you like Moana, that's why we leave you alone to do the laundry.”

He glanced towards Lance's retreating form and dread sunk into his chest. They all knew about his singing? And his Moana addiction? How far did their knowledge extend? Did they know about the posters and signed copies? Did Lance know about his unmailed letters to The Rock? Oh gods.


End file.
